Scare (Vhope Oneshoot)
by syukaku
Summary: Takut memiliki banyak arti seperti saat ini takut bukan hanya mewakili sifatku yang mudah takut dengan hal-hal yang menyeramkan namun juga perasaan takut akan kehilangan seseorang karena kekuranganku.


SCARE

Takut memiliki banyak arti seperti saat ini takut bukan hanya mewakili sifatku yang mudah takut dengan hal-hal yang menyeramkan namun juga perasaan takut akan kehilangan seseorang karena kekuranganku.

 _Flashback On_

 _Everland Resort, Yongin, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea_

 _RUN BTS kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, Everland dipilih sebagai tempat mereka akan melakukan misi di acara Vapp tersebut. Mereka terlihat antusias karena Everland merupakan tempat bermain yang besar dan belum pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Bangtan benar-benar berterima kasih kepada ARMY karena berkat dukungan dan cinta mereka Bangtan dapat menginjakan kakinya ditempat ini._

 _Seperti biasanya acara dimulai dengan opening dari ketujuh member ditambah dengan adanya keberadaan bus dibelakang mereka. Staff memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi Kebun Binatang pada malam hari, ditengah perjalanan semua berjalan dengan lancar hingga munculnya kedatangan para zombie dan misi sebenarnya pun dimulai._

 _Ketika member lain tertawa karena Hoseok ditarik paksa untuk turun dari bus dan bertemu dengan para Zombie, namun raut wajah Taehyung terlihat khawatir karena dia tau seberapa takutnya Hoseok terhadap hal-hal yang menyeramkan seperti zombie._

 _Flashback Off_

"Taehyung ah" ucap Hoseok sambil membuka kamar Taehyung.

"Hyung aku tau pasti kau akan datang." Ucap Taehyung dengan riangnya.

"Hyung... ini aku sengaja membuat Teh Chamomile agar lebih tenang setelah bertemu para Zombie tadi"

"Gomawo Tae, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika zombie benar-benar hidup dibumi."

"Iya hyung kau benar. Aku tidak menyangka staff akan melakukan hal yang menyeramkan seperti ini apalagi aku khawatir dengan hyung dan Jimin tadi, kalian berduakan benar-benar mudah takut dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu."

"Tapi Tae kenapa kau bisa tidak takut dengan mereka padahal mereka menyeramkan sekali."

"Entahlah Hyung mungkin karena aku masih lebih muda dibandingkan Hoseok hyung"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu kau kira aku setua itu, lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur"

"Aigoo... begitu saja marah hyung kau seperti wanita saja mudah marah." Taehyung pun terbahak dan Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdecak sebal.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sepert ini sih, aku pergi ketempat Yoongi Hyung saja kalu begitu daripada disini bersama pacar yang menyebalkan." Taehyung langsung menghentikan tawanya dan segera memeluk Hoseok dari belakang.

"Hyung jangan berani-beraninya keluar kamar dan menemui sipucat itu atau aku akan marah" bisik Taehyung ditelinga Hoseok.

"Sopanlah sedikit bagaimanapun juga Yoongi hyung itu lebih tua darimu panggil dia dengan hyung." Ucap Hoseok sambil berbalik badan dan memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Aww... hyung kenapa malah memukulku sakit tau!" Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena bibir Taehyung yang merengut lucu.

"Makanya jangan jadi menyebalkan seperti itu, aku kan kemari karena ingin quality time denganmu kau malah bersikap seperti itu kepadaku, apalagi aku baru saja dikejar-kejar zombie kau kan tau aku takut sekali sampai suaraku hampir habis karena berteriak."

"Mianhae hyung" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca pertanda dia akan menangis. Taehyung memang sangat mudah menangis walaupun Hoseok tidak marah padanya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi kekamar Yoongi hyung, kau lucu sekali kalau sudah dalam mode merajuk seperti ini padahal tadi baru saja mengejekku tadi." Hoseok pun memeluk Taehyung dan menuntunnya untuk duduk diranjang tempat tidur.

"Jangan mengancam seperti tadi hyung kau kan tau aku cemburu kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan hyung pucat itu, sudah pucat, galak, dan tukang tidur seperti harabeoji saja" dengus Tae sebal kearah Hoseok

"Sudah jangan seperti itu aku sedang tidak ingin marah-marah denganmu aku hanya butuh pelukan dari seorang Kim Taehyung kekasih Jeong Hoseok" Taehyung menahan malu karena Hoseok berkata seperti itu, diakan jarang-jarang berkata manis seperti itu. Taehyung langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah sini kekasih penakutku yang minta pelukan agar bisa melupakan zombie-zombie itu."

"Tae, kau tau sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin jadi penakut seperti ini" kata Hoseok sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung.

"Aku merasa bahwa jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu karena sifat penakutku ini. Kau tau Tae bahwa diluar sana masih banyak orang yang menyukai sifatmu mereka juga dapat diandalkan dan bisa melindungimu dan terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas menjagamu bahkan memilikimu. Aku berbeda sekali denganmu yang mempunyai sifat yang ramah terhadap siapa saja membuat semua orang jatuh kedalam pesonamu." Taehyung yang mendengarnya sudah menitikkan air mata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hoseok kepadanya karena sifatnya yang terlalu easy going dan ramah kepada siapa saja sering membuat orang lain terpesona dan bahkan sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dan berujung pada pertengkaran dengan hyung yang sangat dia cintai ini. Taehyung sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kekasihnya bicara seperti ini mempersalahkan kekurangannya dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, hal yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Hoseok dengan erat dan membisikan kalimat cinta yang menenangkan kepadanya.

"Hyung, aku tidak suka kau selalu berbicara hal-hal semacam ini kau tau aku mencintai semua hal yang ada pada dirimu semua kelebihan maupun kekuranganmu dan semua sifat yang ada pada dirimu. Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain diluar sana yang terpesona padaku karena aku hanya peduli padamu dan hanya mencintaimu dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Taehyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup kening Hoseok lama. Hoseok yang mendengarnya pun juga ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Gomawo Tae aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung, berjanji padaku jangan perah berkata seperti ini lagi mempermasalahkan kekuranganmu seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku"

Malam itu akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dan mendekap satu sama lain, dibawah selimut tebal yang hangat dan dekapan yang erat membuat mereka seolah-olah tidak ingin terpisahkan.

 _Hoseok's Mind_

 _Aku adalah salah satu orang yang telah jatuh akan pesonamu Tae. Hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika kau mau menerimaku saat itu karena kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Aku hanya berharap tidak ada orang lain yang akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu karen aku takut kau akan terpesona olehnya dan pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Tae's Mind_

 _Saat ini dan seterusnya bahkan selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu Hyung. Hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu jauh sebelum kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Hoseok Hyung saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukanku denganmu sosok laki-laki yang akan mebuatku bahagia dan menemaniku selamanya._

END

FF abal-abal pertama dengan couple kesayangan #Vhope

Mohon dukungan dan vomment ya guys


End file.
